


How To Taste Your Food

by queen-reekoo (siffy)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Weight Gain, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siffy/pseuds/queen-reekoo
Summary: Everyone had preferences, favorite foods even. Dedue himself enjoyed fish, Felix enjoyed wild game, Sylvain favored poultry...the list went on. Everyone had something that they would prefer to eat, if given the option.But Dimitri?Dimitri could not taste food, Dedue realized. Dimitri, somehow, had lost his sense of taste, and that of itself startled him. How could someone not taste their food? Sense of taste...how could someone lose that? It was not like losing vision or hearing...his tongue was not cut out, and his nose was undamaged. What could it have been that caused him to lose his sense of taste?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	How To Taste Your Food

**Author's Note:**

> Weight gain fic focused on Dimitri's inability to taste, and how Dedue hopes to help him.
> 
> Perhaps I'll write another part of this or two. For now, enjoy.

In all the times that Dedue cooked for Dimitri, one thing remained consistent. No matter what he cooked, whether it be fish, chicken, pork, beef, or vegetables, the prince could never say what he liked. It was not a matter of Dedue simply wanting validation, no, but it was a rather peculiar scenario that he found himself in. Dimitri could never tell Dedue what sort of food he liked, or what he wanted to eat, or anything of the sort. To him, food was food, there was nothing about it.

It wasn’t that Dimitri didn’t like to eat, no. Dimitri simply adored to eat, which was what confused Dedue. Dimitri would happily eat seconds, thirds if there was enough, and move on. Dimitri had a healthy appetite, probably more than healthy, but something always tipped Dedue off, starting from when he first began to serve as his vassal. 

Despite Dimitri’s healthy appetite, he could never say one thing that he wanted to eat. Never one thing that he had found enjoyable, or something that he would want Dedue to make again. He’d fidget in his seat, and grow uncomfortable, worried that he had upset or offended Dedue, before finally admitting that he was unable to remember the tastes of any of the dishes in recent times. He’d grow apologetic, practically on his knees begging for forgiveness from Dedue, who would merely dismiss it. There was nothing to do for it, but there was still a strangeness to it all.

Everyone had preferences, favorite foods even. Dedue himself enjoyed fish, Felix enjoyed wild game, Sylvain favored poultry...the list went on. Everyone had something that they would prefer to eat, if given the option. 

But Dimitri?

Dimitri could not taste food, Dedue realized. Dimitri, somehow, had lost his sense of taste, and that of itself startled him. How could someone not taste their food? Sense of taste...how could someone lose that? It was not like losing vision or hearing...his tongue was not cut out, and his nose was undamaged. What could it have been that caused him to lose his sense of taste?

Dedue came to the realization when Annette had cooked that night. Everyone had taken a slice of her meatpie, only to be polite. Everyone but Dimitri had barely touched their pie at the end of the night. It was burnt, dry, yet strangely greasy, with strange crunch bits in it that resembled eggshells. Everyone took but a few bites to be polite, but no one finished over half of the slice.

Everyone but Dimitri.

“Ah! This is splendid, Annette!” Dimitri boasted with a grin. He licked his lips as he reached forward, taking the soggy crust between his index and thumb. Lazily he dragged it across his plate to sop up with either gravy or grease, it was rather hard to tell. He popped it in his mouth whole, much to the disgust of Sylvain.

“You uh...must’ve been hungry.” Sylvain mumbled.

Felix snorted, nudging his plate away with the end of his fork.

“Absolutely.” Dimitri confirmed with a rather boisterous laugh. He leaned forward just a bit, looking to the rather startled Annette. “Annette, is there any more pie left? If anyone does not want seconds, I wouldn’t mind having a bit--”

“It’s all yours.” Ingrid snorted.

“R-Really?” Annette gasped, stepping forward with an excited little hop. Her eyes went wide, holding her hands close to her chest. “You liked it?”

“Of course I did!” Dimitri grinned, nodding excitedly. 

Dedue didn’t say a word, tilting forward just a bit from where he sat on the right of Dimitri at the dining table. His eyes wandered to the practically licked clean plate, then back up to his prince’s face. Perhaps that had been a white lie, because it was rather horrible to say, but the pie had been absolutely dreadful. Annette was a wonderfully gifted girl, but that didn’t transition into her cooking skills.

He watched as the plate was handed to Annette, who hastily moved to cut him a slice from the pie. Or, an attempt of a slice, as it was practically falling apart into mush at that moment. A small sniff of amusement, the vassal watching his prince closely as he began to immediately shovel his food into his mouth.

Dimitri didn’t care for the taste. No, he more resembled a starving animal, finally given table scraps. It was good to him, because he was hungry. That’s how he was at every meal. Eager to just eat, rather than enjoy his food. Fuel to keep going on his quest, on his search, really. 

Even for someone like him, who was not picky over food, could barely stomach the remains of this dinner. There was a difference between eating anything due to starvation, and eating anything due to a lack of care. Yet, it seemed that Dimitri hit both of them.

His fork scraped the bottom of the plate with a loud clink, snapping Dedue out of his thoughts. He blinked a moment, looking back to Dimitri, who leaned into the chair with a relaxed sigh.

“Wonderful, Annette. It was delicious.” Dimitri sighed, resting a hand lazily on his stomach. He seemed satisfied, Dedue noted.

“You’re getting better, Annette!” Mercedes nodded with a sweet smile, despite her food being relatively untouched.

“Yeah. I can recognize that it’s a meat pie, this time.” Ashe chuckled softly, a light blush crossing his features.

“You guys think so?” Annette smiled excitedly, looking practically ready to burst. She glanced over everyone else, only to frown just a bit. “Wait, you guys didn’t finish yours--”

“Ah, yknow. Big lunch and all.” Sylvain laughed it off. In a smooth motion, he stood up and began to collect the plates, scraping them off onto one and making a pile of dishes. “We really didn’t have training today, cause of the holiday. So, couldn’t work off our lunch today.”

“Y-Yeah.” Ashe agreed, quickly moving to assist with cleaning up.

“Dimitri--do you think it was better than last time?” Annette questioned, looking to the prince with a hopeful look. Dimitri startled a bit, lost in his own thoughts. He forced himself up from his sleepy slumped posture into a sitting position. With a lazy hum, he blinked back at her with a spooked look.

“Ah, uh...yes. I do believe so.” he agreed with a weak smile. “It’s still good, I think. No, ah, yes. It was better--”

Dedue sniffed once again, glancing to the side when his plate was picked up. He blinked lazily, before looking back over to Dimitri. Yes, that had to be what it was. He had lost his sense of taste, somehow. Even the last few times Annette cooked, he helped himself to as much as he could eat. Just as what had happened today. Stuffing himself silly, with no one to stop him.

Dedue finally stood, standing tall amongst the others. He tugged the hem of his shirt to straighten it back out, then looked back to Dimitri. He was still floundering, trying to cover himself and save his ass in the conversation, and Dedue found a hint of a smile gracing his own harsh features.

“Your highness.” Dedue spoke for the first time that night. It immediately grabbed Dimitri’s attention, who turned to look at him with an owlish gaze. Dedue couldn’t help the little bits of warmth bubbling within his stomach as he looked back down at him. Dimitri’s look immediately melted into a smile, resembling a little dog’s, and Dedue felt as if his chest would pop.

Ah. He could deal with those emotions later. Not like they were going away, just yet.

“I do believe it is time we should be getting ready for bed.” Dedue hummed.

“Yes, yes! My, my, it is getting late.” Dimitri laughed, standing up immediately at recognition of his way out of the situation. He put his cleaned plate on top of the pile, pushing his chair in. “Annette, thank you for a lovely meal. This was wonderful, absolutely wonderful. I hope all of you have a good night.”

Dimitri dipped his head in a little bow, before looking back up at Dedue. That gentle smile remained, causing Dedue to blink and raise his eyebrows a tad. An immediate, instinctual reaction, unfortunately.

“We should be heading to bed, now, shouldn’t we?” Dimitri questioned, causing Dedue to nod.

“Yes, your highness.”

Dedue walked with Dimitri out of the cafeteria, and into the brisk chill of the outside air. It was refreshing, and Dedue couldn’t help the pleased exhale at the cold settling on his skin. If there was one thing he missed, it was the colder weather. They had a bit of a cold spell here at the monestary, which he savored quite a bit.

He walked silently beside Dimitri, walking down the cobblestone road towards the dorms. Their boots clopped lightly on the rocks, and Dedue found his mind wandering to the events of tonight. 

Dimitri could not taste food. All this time, Dimitri was only eating just to eat. The idea of it made Dedue feel strangely mournful. Dimitri already had enough to worry about, and enough to deal with...he deserved just a bit of relief every now and again. Being able to sit down and eat your favorite food...that was something so, so important. It was a way to transport back to a happier time, to get away from the stress for a little bit, and savor a bit of life’s pleasures.

What a terrible shame, Dedue thought. His prince could not even enjoy such a simple pleasure...well. He supposed that he would have to try to change that, then. His flesh and blood was Dimitri’s alone, and his entire being was devoted to the future king. If there was something he could do to improve his life, then he simply had to act. Not doing anything about it was such a horrendous thought that it made him shiver.

“Well now, I suppose it is time that we depart, Dedue.”

The words snapped Dedue out of his thoughts roughly, and he paused, stopping his movements. He looked to Dimitri, only now realizing that they were reaching the end of their travels. Just a few feet away were the stairs leading up to the second floor dorms, and Dedue’s room just down the hall on the first floor.

“Ah…” Dedue sighed briefly, settling his focus back on Dimitri. The young prince was still smiling. The action was contagious, and Dedue’s lips curved up just a bit. “Your highness, before you go--”

“Dimitri, Dedue. Please, you can say Dimitri.” Dimitri sighed, but he nodded. “But, yes. What is it, Dedue?”

“I would like to ask your permission to make a...suggestion, a use of our time.”

“Of course.”

Dedue cleared his throat, tilting his shoulders back just a bit.

“I...would like to finally find a meal that you can enjoy for yourself, Dimitri.” Dedue began.

“Dedue, that’s not necessary--” Dimitri scowled, shaking his head.

“Your highness, please let me continue.” Dedue frowned, waiting a beat as Dimitri grew silent to listen. “I do believe that it is a shame, that I have not found your favorite food after four years of serving under you. It’s such a terrible deed, that I cannot please you in such a way.”

“Dedue…” Dimitri sighed, but did not try to stop him.

“If I may, I would like to devote some of my time to finding a dish that you can enjoy.” Dedue urged, a desperate look coming to his features. “Everyone enjoys the ability to eat their favorite foods. You do, as well, your highness, even if you do not believe so.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to do this. I would always look for an excuse to spend time with you, Dedue.” Dimitri admitted, causing Dedue to hesitate a moment. “But I don’t want you to waste your time on me. I...cannot taste any of my food. Anything that passes my lips, tastes like nothing. I can barely process textures of food, either. I do not want you to waste your time on me, when you could be doing something else.”

“You are never a waste of my time.” Dedue immediately said, nodding vigorously to make his point. “Your highness. It is something that I want to do. I understand that you cannot taste food. It is why I want to find something that perhaps, you can taste just a bit. Something that you can find enjoyable to eat, not just to eat for the sense of eating. This is very important to me. Your highness, with your approval, I would like to take part in this undertaking.”

Dimitri licked his lips slowly. A sigh left his lips, and he rubbed his face tiredly, his shoulders slumping. For a moment, his persona of the prim and proper prince faltered, and his weariness and exhaustion shined through. But it was only for a moment, for Dimitri pulled his hand away to look back up at Dedue with a lazy smile.

“I am honored that you would try to care for me in such a way. No one’s wanted to...try and find a food I like, or really, that I can taste for that manner. If youre are absolutely positive--”

“I am.”

“--then I cannot object to your suggestion.” Dimitri dipped his head to him.

Dedue exhaled loudly through his nose, pounds of stress falling from his chest. He smiled, an earnest smile, and he immediately nodded.

“Yes. We shall begin tomorrow, with breakfast. I will make you something to eat, and we shall go from there. I will be making all of your meals, for the time being, to try and determine if there is something that you can taste.”

“Dedue--”

“It is not too much trouble for me, if that is what you were going to say.” Dedue smirked. “I’ll be eating with you, as well. You need not worry for me.”

Dimitri hesitated, before finally giving in. He snickered, smirking back at him.

“I cannot change your mind?”

“You cannot.”

“Well then, I suppose I shall see you tomorrow morning.” Dimitri laughed, turning towards the stairs. His hand brushed the railing, and he glanced back to his friend with that sweet smile once more. “Goodnight, Dedue. I look forward to whatever you bring me.”

With that, Dimitri began to climb the stairs back up to the dorms where the lords stayed. Dedue’s heart pounded like a drum in his chest, watching him go. 

Yes, Dedue thought, he had to do this. He had to find at least one thing that his lord could enjoy to eat. He had to.

\--

The flames erupted from the skillet as Dedue worked it back and forth. He shifted the ingredients frying in the pan with expert dexterity as the flames roared from the metal. There was no hesitation or fear in his movements, even as he tossed more oil in the pain to get the vegetables frying nice and well.

It was already morning, and Dedue had to get to work. Dimitri would be rising soon, and coming down to the dining hall, just as they had promised yesterday. He would be waiting for a meal, hopeful for something tasty, and Dedue intended to deliver. It was what his highness deserved, after all.

He lowered the heat on the stove, the flames dying down. With a spoon he moved the vegetables around, and once satisfied, reached for the eggs set aside. The three eggs were cracked, put in the already hot skillet. They sizzled nicely on impact, and the shells were discarded quickly.

Food was a devotion of love, in Duscur. The memories he held of his family were long fading, but he held onto the feelings that they once held. His house filled with smells of smoked meat, the aroma of cooling breads and pastries, and the crisp air of freshly picked vegetables… He could recall his mother and his older sister preparing his father a meal once he came home from work, a meal handmade with the adoration of the family. Etched from their hardwork, made with such a care and tenderness...anything his mother made, Dedue would adore and savor.

That was what he wanted to give to Dimitri. The man that had given him so much, that had saved him, and given his life purpose after he believed it to be cast asunder... Dimitri had given life to him, and Dedue wished to repay it as much as he could. Food held such a deep meaning to him, so much so that Dedue hoped Dimitri could feel just a bit of the love he put into it. Just a bit…

Dedue sighed, flipping the omelette preparing in his pan. Perhaps this adventure was a bit...out of place, and not appropriate, he thought briefly. He was Dimitri’s loyal vassal, serving him until the end of time. Any emotions he felt were disproportionate, and should be eliminated. He was not Dedue, but Dimitri’s loyal servant. These pesky feelings he felt were not worthy of being given to his prince…

“Dedue?”

Dedue startled, not expecting to hear a voice. It snapped him out of his thoughts, and he searched for the source of the noise. Once his eyes fell upon the entrance to the kitchen, he could see Dimitri poking his head in. Or rather, peeking in nervously. His eyes searched past the entranceway, to finally settle upon his vassal at the stove. His fingers curled harshly against the doorframe, and he peered past very much like a small child.

“Oh, uh. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were still working. Am I too early?”

“No.” Dedue managed a smile, exhaling the breath held tight in his lungs. His hand gripped tight to the handle of the pan, his shoulders falling for but a moment. “You are never too early.”

Dimitri came early? He came early to their appointment? So he was willing to participate in this venture, then. That was...strangely relieving. He had been worried that his words had only been accepted to please him, to get him to stop his needless prattling. But Dimitri was here, and already looking for him. He was expecting breakfast. So breakfast he would receive.

“Just give me a few more minutes, your highness.” Dedue informed him, looking back to his work. The edges were cooked, just a bit more to get this middle solid. “I will bring out your meal to you once it is done.”

“Ah, thank you, Dedue.” Dimitri smiled, slowly inching into the doorway fully. He still seemed meek, almost cowardly as he stepped into view. Shoulders hunched forward, his eyes wandering, he looked very much like a meek little kitten.

He glanced towards the stove Dedue was working on, snooping rather curiously to try to catch sight of what he was cooking. Only one pan, nothing else. Really only enough for maybe two or three people. Or just Dimitri, knowing his appetite. If it was only for him, then…

“Will...no one be dining with us?” Dimitri questioned as the pieces set in.

“It will just be us this morning.” Dedue confirmed, reaching above him on the shelf to sprinkle salt and pepper into the pan. “I have asked Ashe to assist me and make breakfast for the rest of our class. He agreed. He’s wanted more chances to cook, and accepted the offer. In exchanged, I agreed to cook dinner tomorrow.”

Dimitri nodded wordlessly, his gaze focused on Dedue. Dedue could feel his eyes upon him, a shiver going down his back. His shoulders set back, and his head lifted, trying to remain professional, stoic before his prince. 

“Is there...anything I can do to help?” Dimitri offered with a soft noise.

“There is no need.” Dedue interjected just as he finished his sentence. His gaze remained fixated on the food.

“But I want to help.” Dimitri insisted.

“Alright.” Dedue agreed. It was better to not fight him on everything. Choosing one’s battles, really. “There is a plate on that counter already on the other side, by the cutting boards. If you could take that and hold it for me, I can plate your breakfast.”

Pleased with a new job to call his own, Dimitri dipped his head and stepped into the kitchen. He walked past Dedue and towards the spoken counter, seeing the plate almost immediately.

The large plate already had some food present on it. Roasted potatoes with diced onions and colorful peppers, still steaming hot and wafting a pleasant aroma. Towards the top were some slices of local fruit, poised neatly and admirable to look at. And nestled beside that was a large pastry, still glistening with fresh icing. 

“This one?” Dimitri questioned, but he already knew the answer. He could already feel his stomach growling, hunger clawing up into his throat. He was starving, and temptation rose to try and steal a bite from the plate. But there was apparently more coming, and from the sound of it, an omelette.

It was a large plate, yet that seemed to only make Dimitri more excited. This plan wouldn’t work, but Dedue had put effort into it. Clear amount of effort, it seemed. How early did he go to get this fruit and this pastry? Oh, Dimitri had to at least make an effort in not snatching food too early and waiting for everything else. And perhaps, put a bit of stock into Dedue’s notion. It was only fair.

“Yes.” Dedue confirmed with a glance over his shoulder. “Come, bring it over. Your omelette is finished.”

Dimitri released a little sigh, picking up the plate. He focused on not crushing it or cracking it, slowly carrying it to Dedue. Taking a step beside him, he waited. Eyes drifted down to the omelette, watching as the eggs bubbled and sizzled before him, he felt that hunger bite and crunch at his stomach. Slowly he licked his lips, eager to dismiss the beast lingering within.

“It smells wonderful.” Dimitri exhaled softly, allowing a smile to cross his features. A rather hopeful smile, shifting nervously beside Dedue. “I...do wonder how it tastes.”

Dedue glanced back at Dimitri, his own sad smile appearing on his features. “Yes. I do hope that you can find that answer, your highness.”

If he could just taste something...then this would be worth it.

He flipped the omelette one last time, getting a pleasant sizzle. He allowed it a few more moments, before quickly taking the pan. With a quick flick of his wrist and movement from the spatula, it slid from the pan and onto the plate. Dimitri frantically adjusted his hold, trying to not drop the plate with the sudden change in weight.

Dedue turned off the stove and put the pan aside to clean later, turning to fully face Dimitri. 

“I have made you a vegetable omelette, made with fresh vegetables from the greenhouse. Roasted potatoes with onions and peppers. A strawberry danish from the bakery in the town. And I have given you a few pineapple slices.” he reported, his eyes flickering to each piece as he spoke.

“Dedue…” Dimitri wheezed briefly, admiring the plate before him. “It...it looks delicious.”

He meant it, too. The food looked...as if it came out of an old painting. Everything looked fresh, looked as if it would taste good. But it had been so long since he had tasted anything...he hoped that all of Dedue’s work wouldn’t go to waste.

“Come, sit, and eat. Cold eggs are not palatable.” Dedue reminded him, gesturing back out through the doorway to the empty dining hall.

“Ah, yes.” Dimitri nodded numbly, slowly turning to walk through the doorway along with Dedue. Dedue came out a few moments later with silverware and a glass containing some sort of fruit juice. Likely also made fresh.

Dedue placed the objects on the table where Dimitri had sat himself down. He tucked a napkin beside the plate, and dipped his head low to him.

“Please, enjoy, your highness.”

Dimitri slowly nodded, sitting up straight at the table. He took in a soft breath, staring down at the food before him. His gaze remained fixed, not paying attention to Dedue slipping across from him to watch him. Slowly, he licked his lips, picking up his fork and knife.

As soon as he was given approval, Dimitri suddenly hunched forward, stuffing food into his waiting mouth. He shovelled the roasted potatoes into his mouth, then moved to stuff the entire omelette in as well with one bite. It seemed in those moments he forgot the purpose of this venture was, and was more eager for an opportunity to finally eat.

“Ah--!” Dedue reluctantly interjected, standing up and reaching across the table. He didn’t stop himself from lightly snatching onto his wrist, his expression wrought with worry and regret. “Y-Your Highness...ah--”

Dimitri blinked sheepishly back at him, his cheeks packed full with food. He swallowed hard with a little pant, before tilting his head back at Dedue.

“Yes?”

“Please...try to eat slower.” Dedue offered softly.

“Hm? Why so?”

Dimitri had asked the question so earnestly, without an ounce of malice or teasing. He was genuinely unsure as to why Dedue suggested such a thing. But he humored him, pausing his eating to listen to him carefully.

“Ah…” Dedue swallowed, struggling to find the right words. He looked back to the food, a dent already made in the potatoes and in the eggs. A slice of fruit had slipped off and landed on the table in his rush to eat, and the danish was dangerously close to tipping off the edge of the plate as well.

“Try and...take your time. Or rather, eat slower. One bite at a time. Try and taste your food.” Dedue instructed, giving him a rather encouraging smile. “I understand that you are hungry. But give yourself at least a chance to taste your food.”

Dimitri slowly nodded, rather reluctantly. His shoulders pulled forward, and his hands squeezed tight to the silverware. The knife curved in his grip, and the fork grew warped. Dedue made a small note of that, but decided now was not the time to bother himself with that. It was just a distraction, that was all.

“Try and take a bite of the potatoes. Just the potatoes. See if you can taste something.” Dedue suggested. He slowly moved back to sit back in the chair, watching his prince hopefully.

“Well...alright.” Dimitri gave in. The face he wore was skeptical, strangely distant. It was as if he were somewhere else, rather far away from the situation. He licked his lips once again, gazing back to the messy plate before him. A simple instruction he was given, yet he seemed to be caught on...something. 

But he finally moved, scooping a bit of potato on his fork. His hand lingered down against the plate, and gradually he brought it up to his lips. Very carefully he chewed, trying to hold himself back from swallowing right away. His brow furrowed, continuously chewing until there was nothing left.

Dedue leaned forward expectantly, searching his blank expression for something.

“Do you taste the salt on the potatoes?” he questioned in a soft, soothing voice. “Or the bite of the peppers and onions?”

Dimitri swallowed, and he blinked slowly, gazing back down at his food. He didn’t answer right away, his expression remaining empty.

Finally he sighed, lowering his head in his hands. The fork rubbed against his cheek as the knife was dropped to the table with a clatter. His muscles tensed, and he grit his teeth to hide the growing frustration bubbling within him. He took in a few shaky breaths, trying to keep his anger quelled at a reasonable level.

“Nothing. I don’t taste anything.” Dimitri finally admitted past a low rumbling snarl swelling within his throat, threatening to rip out. “I can only feel the warmth from the potatoes, and the textures from the onions. I c-can’t taste a damn thing.”

Dedue didn’t react right away, allowing Dimitri to quell his own anger. His fingertips brushed against the table, his gaze focused intently on his young prince. A tilt of his head, listening to the words that sputtered from his lips. Once finished, a smile crossed his features. It was laced with exhaustion, and a tang of mild disappointment, but it was quickly smoothed out.

“That is alright.” Dedue consoled him. “You can feel the hot food, and you can feel the textures from the onions. How does that heat feel inside of you?”

“It’s...comforting.” Dimitri admitted as he rubbed at his eyes with his knuckles. He rubbed just a tad too hard, making Dedue grimace a brief moment.

“So, we have narrowed it down, then. At least a little bit. If warm food is comforting to you, then we can continue with that.” he encouraged with a gentle hum. “Until we can find something that you can taste, we can move ahead with textures and temperatures. How does that sound, your highness?”

Dimitri sucked in a raspy breath, allowing himself to shakily nod. He pulled his hand away finally, a rather aggressive shade of red blooming from under his eye and across to his nose. But he seemed to have regained some composure, able to even his breathing and quell the distress previously felt.

“Yes... I think that is an honest idea.” Dimitri agreed.

“Good.” Dedue dipped his head. “Why don’t we try the egg, then?”

\--

Breakfast continued rather smoothly after the small hurdle. Dimitri seemed open to the idea of exploring textures and temperatures first. It was something familiar, something he already knew and could already assess. It wasn’t missing from his tongue, like his sense of taste was.

Dimitri ate everything on his plate, making comments between bites. He ate slower, taking time to try to feel what his food gave him, and what he liked and didn’t like. Even towards the end, he grew rather excited. There were things that he would be willing to eat again, if only for the way it filled his stomach and sent a lovely warmth through his veins.

The fruit he didn’t care for. “Too mushy for me,” Dimitri stated to Dedue. 

The pastry he enjoyed, up until it began to grow cold. “I don’t think I really enjoy cold things.” he admitted sadly.

The eggs and the potatoes were clear winners. They were hearty and heavy and filled his stomach to the brim. There was a weight to them, and there was a heat coming off of them.

It was clear by the end of breakfast that Dimitri did have some sort of preference. Even if at this point it was just foods that were hot, it was something for Dedue to work with. Dimitri enjoyed hot food, and that was what Dedue would give him then. Perhaps if he gave him more hot food, he could then narrow it down further, to see if there were a few items that he enjoyed or didn’t enjoy…

There was traction, and even as Dimitri excused himself to begin his training, Dedue was already planning on what he would serve his prince for lunch.

\--

Dedue and Dimitri’s agreement continued on, stretching from a few days to a few weeks. At least one moon now. For every meal, Dedue would make Dimitri a massive portion of food, with all the fixings he could fit on a plate. A wide variety, to try to incite some sort of opinion out of his beloved prince. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, dessert, and sometimes even an extra meal to squeeze in if Dimitri was not busy. Most of Dedue’s efforts now went to his goal, to try and find something that his prince could enjoy.

Dimitri even seemed to grow enthusiastic as the days went on. He’d ask Dedue frequently what was coming next, and occasionally he would even make a request, such as beef or chicken or pork, or perhaps a stew or a casserole. It was the first time Dedue had seen Dimitri grow this...passionate about food.

The way he ate at their private meals had Dedue bursting with a lovely warmth from within. Dimitri would chat, telling him what was a pleasant texture (“the skin on this chicken has a very crisp feel to it!”) or what had a suitable temperature for him (“I adore this stew; it makes me feel warm, as if it were coming from my own heart”). He would take a moment to try and come to an opinion, before stuffing his face and inevitably requesting another portion.

That was something that hadn’t changed. Dimitri still asked for seconds, or even thirds at every meal. Dedue was now beginning to prepare for that, always making sure to cook enough for Dimitri to be satisfied at the end. After all, this was his experiment, and it was needless to put any more strain on Dimitri than necessary. He had enough to worry about, and if food made him happy, then so be it.

If Dedue were to be honest, he was enjoying his quality time with Dimitri. He didn’t have to share his attention with anyone when it was just the two of them, and he could speak freely with him. As freely as he could without breaking his professionalism. They could chat idly as they ate, without a worry for the world around them. Gossip about training, about weapons, about class, about their next outing. It was strangely humbling, just being able to sit quietly and talk with Dimitri.

It was something he didn’t realize that he needed, as well. Dimitri spoke to him so freely, so gracefully. He was always so generous and kind, and Dedue felt rather spoiled to be the center of his attention. This wasn’t anything he deserved, but a small part of him grew selfish, and allowed himself the pleasure of the conversation.

What Dedue did not plan for, however, was the sudden growth that came over Dimitri. It wasn’t noticeable at first, what with the thick uniform that they all wore. But as the weeks went on, Dedue could catch a few changes that came over Dimitri whenever he came to join him for their routine meals. 

His stomach held a round little pooch, pressing against the front of his uniform. It was not too noticeable, not until he finished glutting himself and would grow visibly bloated and full. But it was enough to give him a rather puffy appearance. A rounded shape to his abdomen that jutted out just a bit and provided a contrast to his flat, almost sunken in chest. Even his pants had grown snug around the thighs. Dedue could see it evidently whenever he sat down, with the way his stomach strained against his pants and the tight stretch of the fabric against his thighs.

Dimitri had never been anything but scrawny and skinny. To see him putting on weight stirred something strange in Dedue. He was putting on weight...because of the food he had been feeding him. His food. His food was the reason for Dimitri’s gradual change.

Dedue would feel a strange, stirring warmth whenever he thought about it.

Dimitri hadn’t seemed to notice, and if he had, he did not say much of anything in response to it. He either didn’t seem to care, or he really just hadn’t realized that he had grown softer. All of his focus seemed to be on his training, the revenge lingering in the distance...as well as when his next meal was. There really wasn’t room for much else in his brain. Dedue understood that much, but still found it almost...amusing, that Dimitri didn’t realize that even his clothes were starting to not fit.

Then again, Dedue would blame himself. He never really had the courage to speak up to Dimitri. Something about this seemed to throw him off, for he never had an issue telling his prince when something needed to be done. Concern for his prince always won out, yet this time, Dedue would hesitate every single time.

He’d try. He’d open his mouth just as Dimitri was wiping his mouth with his napkin and standing up to leave. But hearing Dimitri’s waves of appreciation and gratitude for the meal and for Dedue’s efforts, his voice would be smothered in an instant. The flames immediately scorched out, leaving him empty and lost.

Perhaps it was how happy Dimitri was, that Dedue just couldn’t seem to speak up. It was a pathetic excuse if anything, but Dedue just couldn’t shake it. He would melt at seeing Dimitri’s smile, hearing him sing approval to him--

Dammit.

Dedue dragged his hand across his face, grunting in frustration. He shook his head, huffing anxiously. Quickly he moved, pacing across the dining hall to try and rid the heat that was balling up within his belly. Up to his ears was a dark blush, and he roamed the empty dining hall to try and disband the strange emotions lurking within him. Whatever this was, whatever these feelings he felt for Dimitri, they had to stop yesterday. Whatever this mess was--

“Dimitri...what’s taking you so long?” Dedue questioned softly, grimacing a bit. His pacing stopped by the doorway leading out into the courtyard, the crisp morning air brushing against his exposed arms and tickled his neck. He lingered there a moment, attention tunneled up towards where the second floor dormitory was. A hand rested on the doorframe as he rocked forward on one foot, peering out expectantly.

He could hear voices, people chattering sleepily as they slowly made their ways out of the dorms. A few figures could be seen above and below the two floors, beginning to prepare for their day. Classes wouldn’t begin for another hour and a half, but that didn’t mean people didn’t like to get up early for a bit of peace before a panicked day.

Dedue snorted quickly, rolling his weight on his back foot to lean back into the dining hall. He stole a glance at the clock, only to grimace visibly.

Dimitri was late. Dimitri was never late. Never. Especially not for breakfast. Not to any meal, really. Not in recent times, at least.

A scowl crossed Dedue’s features, and he turned and walked briskly back into the kitchen. He slipped inside, covering the already prepared plate he made for Dimitri and sticking it into the oven to stay warm. With that, he rolled down his sleeves and departed from the dining hall to the dormitory.

It took him no time to jog up the stairs and slip down the hallway to where the Prince’s room was. Avoiding the stares and whispers of some of the lords that lived up there was also easy enough, having been attuned and practiced for so long. None of it mattered. None of it, except assuring his prince’s safety.

He stopped outside the shut door, immediately banging his fist in a harsh knock.

“Your highness.” Dedue’s voice was firm, his head tilting forward to try to hear through the door. There was the sound of rustling, perhaps even some cursing, and loud footsteps. At least he knew the prince was in there. That was reassuring, at least.

“D-Don’t come in!” Dimitri’s strangely terrified voice could be heard. It was brought to a pitch, almost cracking with an unusual anxiety to it.

“Your highness?” Dedue repeated, scowling briefly. His hand hovered over the doorknob, prepared to enter should there be any danger. And from Dimitri’s reaction, he feared the worst. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“N-No! Nothing like that!”

“Then may I come in?”

“No!”

Dedue exhaled, letting his head fall forward against the door. Some locks of dark gray hair slipped, framing his face delicately. He lingered there, leaning against the door, even as the whispers from the other students grew louder.

A glare was shot at a group of boys commenting on the situation, and they were quickly dusted away.

“Your highness, please let me in.” Dedue finally continued. “It is just me. I just want to make sure that you are alright. It is my duty as your--”

“Yes, yes, I know!” Dimitri sounded strangely out of breath as he snapped that. He paused, before finally relenting. “Just...shut the door behind you when you come in! Quickly!”

Dedue wasted no time in following Dimitri’s instructions and approval. He pulled the door open, and slipped inside the crack given to him. Immediately he kicked the door shut behind him, stepping fully into Dimitri’s bedroom.

It was abundantly clear what had afflicted Dimitri and caused his tardiness, just by one look. The young man stood there, pale face red as a tomato and blond hair looking even more messy than before. His chest rose and fell quickly, hands trembling as they held on tight to the flaps of his open trousers. His shirt was rolled up, exposing the soft flesh of his stomach, streaked with bright red stretchmarks.

The sight took back Dedue, who blinked owlishly at seeing his liege...practically exposed before him. He had seen him with little to no clothes on before, but this felt...indecent. As if his eyes were not supposed to be staring at him in such a vulnerable state.

That pit of fire in his stomach roared back to life, and Dedue swallowed as his eyes took over him. He was out of breath, tugging frantically at either side of his pants to try and bring the flaps together, but they would not close over his bloated abdomen. A bloated abdomen that was much larger than Dedue first realized. The clothes he wore had hidden it well, but without that coverage, he could see just how much weight Dimitri had put on in that month’s span. His stomach spilled forward and pushed between the flaps of his trousers, refusing to allow any sort of closure.

“T-These fit yesterday!” Dimitri practically whined. “I don’t know what happened--!”

Dedue knew. All last week, Dimitri had little to no self control. Perhaps it was harsh to say, but Dimitri seemed to be consistently eating as of last week. He seemed to always have either something in his mouth or in his hand, or he would talk about when his next meal was. Dimitri always had a good appetite, but as of last week, he seemed to have lost any restraint that was left.

Guilt washed over Dedue, and his shoulders sagged down. He didn’t move, staring miserably at Dimitri struggling to close his pants. He wanted to flay himself, to try and absolve himself of any guilt. The shame burned, even as he felt that strange heat well up in his loins once more. How could he be so fascinated by this? This situation that Dimitri was in was all his fault.

“Your highness…” Dedue exhaled. The sound of the vassal’s voice snapped Dimitri out of his endeavors for the time being, looking to Dedue nervously.

Dimitri audibly gasped when Dedue suddenly went to one knee, bent forward in a low bow towards him.

“I want to apologize for what I have wrought upon you.” he began softly, his eyes staring at the pattern of the blue carpet beneath him. “This is my doing. I had been the one to think of doing our little game, of attempting to hone your taste. I hadn’t realized that I was the one overfeeding you. I will immediately rescind my offer, and we shall return to our ways that we did before.”

His hand curled into a tight fist, the arm against his chest trembling. His blood boiled, and he wished to melt into the tile and become part of the molding. How absolutely pathetic. His own personal feelings got in the way, even when he swore that they wouldn’t. It was not fair to Dimitri, to become a victim to his own thoughts and desires.

What was he thinking, doing all of this? What did he think would happen? He had devoted his life to Dimitri, and now, he had fattened him like a hog in a misguided attempt to make things better. What an utter fool he was. Dimitri should punish him, should take charge and dismiss him as his vassal. If he could not even serve him correctly--

“Dedue. Get to your feet.”

Dedue’s head snapped up. This time it was his turn to be shocked, watching Dimitri with a startled gaze. He did not move at first, even as Dimitri stood before him with a solid stare. His body shivered, and very slowly, he was able to force himself back up to his feet. He rose up, standing taller and gazing down at Dimitri with a saddened look. Even Dimitri’s once gallow, underweight face had filled out, giving his cheeks a fuller look to them.

“Your highness--”

“Enough.” Dimitri exhaled, waving a hand dismissively. “You have no need to berate yourself over this. It was I who lost self control the past few weeks. I...lost myself in what we were doing.”

Dedue tilted his head.

“I had...ah…” Dimitri laughed bitterly, running his fingers in his hair to push his bangs back. “Perhaps I just got...a bit excited, at what we were doing. It was...something to get my mind off of my worries and my troubles. It was rather easy to just...sit and eat with you, and focus on the next step of our plan, rather than...rather than focus on what the lands have troubled us with.”

Dedue did not answer, watching Dimitri with a quiet stare.

“Just…” Dimitri sighed, rubbing his face with the same hand. “Please, do not say such things. And please, do not get to your knees like that again. You have done nothing wrong. In actuality, I have...very much enjoyed our little endeavors. Really, up until this point, I would say.”

Dedue’s gaze flickered back down, staring at Dimitri’s swollen stomach resting heavily in the open waistband. That was...a fair conclusion.

“I really have enjoyed our little game. But now, I don’t know what to do. I can’t go out like this. The button of my pants won’t come together. I will look like an utter fool.” Dimitri sighed bitterly, shaking his head slowly. 

“I have a suggestion, if you are willing to hear it.” Dedue finally spoke up, looking back at Dimitri’s face with a hopeful expression. He seemed at least a bit less miserable with the knowledge that he could propose an intervention.

“Anything, at this point.” Dimitri nodded, his hands falling back to the open clasp of his pants.

Dedue immediately fished in his pocket, pulling out a safety pin he had on him. Leftover from when he was hemming the collar of his shirt, he was for once grateful that he neglected to clean his pockets out. Gingerly he knelt down before Dimitri, trying to ignore that dreadful heat within him once more. 

Why now, did he feel so...unusual...this close to Dimitri? It wasn’t the first time.

He shook his head with a huff, before reaching forward. His fingers brushed lightly against Dimitri’s exposed stomach, and the young man immediately shivered in response. Dedue took a bit longer than necessary to reach for either side of his pants, and quietly hooked one end of the safety pin to the other end. It hooked to the button, and with a bit of finagling, he managed to close the waistband of his pants. A temporary solution, but once he released his hold on Dimitri’s painfully tight waistband, he could see the pants were still held up appropriately. Even if his stomach was pressing hard against the safety pin, threatening to burst. Yes, he had to come up with a better solution as soon as possible.

“Oh, Dedue. Thank you so much.” Dimitri exhaled, ignoring how his pants creaked a bit at the increased pressure. His stomach spilled out slightly further over his waistband, and Dedue swallowed.

Goddess, his prince really had put on more weight than he first assumed.

Dedue stood up once more, gingerly taking the hem of Dimitri’s shirt and tugging it down. It did little to hide the bloated mass underneath, practically outlining the shape of his stomach and the bulge of his lovehandles. But at least it covered him. That was something.

“You cannot see the safety pin with this. You are completely concealed.” Dedue informed him, flickering his eyes back up to him. “I will take care of tailoring your clothes and acquiring a larger size for you. With a proper fitting, all of this will be unnoticeable. And it will be like this never happened.”

“Thank you, Dedue.” Dimitri smiled up at him, his shoulders falling slack. The stress of the situation was removed, for now, and Dimitri finally seemed to appear relaxed. His fingers brushed against Dedue’s wrists, giving a gentle squeeze.

“You do not need to thank me.” Dedue sighed. “I--”

“Do not say that you are the cause for this.” Dimitri warned softly. His fingers moved to fix the sleeves of Dedue’s uniform, eyes not meeting the other’s face. “We are not rehashing this, Dedue. If you wish to make it up to me, I would appreciate one of your breakfasts’ this morning. Something to keep me full so I can keep my mind off of this.”

Dedue tilted his chin a brief moment, managing to hide his surprise at the request rather well.

“Despite all of this, you wish to...continue with our schedule?”

“Yes.” Dimitri agreed, finally looking back up at him. He seemed strangely calm, almost at ease, gazing up at the taller man. “Like I’ve told you, I...enjoyed sitting with you, and I enjoyed being with you. It...felt normal, if that makes any sort of sense?”

Dedue dipped his head in a brief nod.

“I didn’t have to think about anything, really. It was something to focus on...like a brief distraction from my troubles. There were no real repercussions with my decisions. It was...a chance to build my preferences up, and explore things that I never really would have, previously. Perhaps it sounds stupid to say such a thing, when I couldn’t even button up my pants--”

“I don’t believe it to be stupid.” Dedue said quickly. “I will continue if you wish. I...do enjoy our times together, your highness. If you wish to keep trying to find foods that you like, then I will be happy to oblige.”

“Thank you, Dedue.” Dimitri breathed out, squeezing his wrist once more.

“Though, I have to question...you are not...worried about your weight gain?” Dedue questioned, tilting his head down to catch another glance at him. His stomach jutted out heavily, and Dedue couldn’t help but wonder that if this were to continue, would Dimitri continue to put on weight?

“Strangely, no.” Dimitri shrugged. “I’ve long stopped worrying over my appearance. So long as I can continue to fight with the same accuracy and strength, then this weight does not bother me. And after all, if it means that I will put on weight to enjoy your cooking, I don’t think I can say no.”

Dimitri’s sudden playful smirk caused Dedue to suck in a large breath of air. The action caused Dimitri to laugh audibly, leaning forward with the glee. It was an airy, light laugh, filling the air and reverberating as if it were a lovely music. Dedue held that breath in his lungs, watching as Dimitri recomposed himself and stood up before Dedue.

“Come now, Dedue. Let’s join the others, before it gets too late. I don’t think we can have a private meal today, but I don’t think that will pose any problem to us.” he snickered, winking teasingly up at Dedue.

Dedue dumbly nodded, not reacting even as Dimitri finally removed his hand from his wrist and began to move towards the door. Dedue slowly turned, watching Dimitri hold the door and call his name. He released the strangled breath from his chest, and began to follow him out.


End file.
